Margaret (Ghost Cat)
Margaret is the titular character of the 2003 drama film by Animal Planet, Ghost Cat. She is the deceased cat of Mrs. Ashboro and comes back to help Natalie protect her owner's house from her greedy nephew, Boyd. She was portrayed by Baretta. History She is a protective cat owned by Mrs. Ashboro and fights off intruders trying to rob Brenda's animal shelter as well as rescuing her owner from a burning fire. When Natalie and her father arrive in Ringwood, they stumble across the house of Mrs. Ashboro, which her nephew is trying to sell for $50k. Boyd introduces them to the house and Natalie meets Margaret. Mrs. Ashboro doesn't want to sell the house and Boyd argues that they need to sell it for their money. Mrs. Ashboro goes to his bank, takes the money and places it in a cabinet to remember it. Mrs. Ashboro dies from a heart attack and Margaret dies shortly after due to a broken heart. The next morning, Natalie and Wes drive back to the household. Natalie notices Margaret on the road, but Wes couldn't see. They are informed by Boyd about Mrs. Ashboro's death and Natalie asks Boyd about Margaret, only to learn that Margaret had passed away as well. When they enter the house, Margaret's ghost knocks over a book off the shelf and Natalie realizes that the book is a sign that they need to buy the house. Natalie notices the door to the cabinet room opening and heads over to investigate, but is interrupted by Boyd. The following night, Natalie wakes up to hearing the piano playing from downstairs. She heads over to investigate and notices a picture of her mother flying off the piano. When Natalie and Wes are away, Boyd searches the house for his money and enters the cabinet room, only to get scratched by Margaret's ghost. Boyd notices Natalie and Wes coming and flees the house. The following night, Margaret jumps on Natalie's bed and reveals herself to Natalie before disappearing. Natalie is informed by Pearson the next morning that Margaret was at the window, but Kurt doesn't believe them until he reluctantly agrees to help. The three kids try to summon the spirit by playing an Ouija board game until Margaret announces her presence and leads them to the cabinet room, where they find Ashboro's money. Meanwhile, Boyd breaks into Brenda's shelter and sets the animals loose, prompting Brenda to get in trouble with Jan and Kurt to be falsely accused for that. Margaret witnesses Boyd breaking into the shelter once again to axphyxiate the animals and comes to warn Natalie and lead her to the shelter, where she and Kurt save the animals. When Natalie and Kurt try to watch over the animals, Boyd and Riker return to burn down the shelter and Margaret warns Brenda. The two kids free the animals and Kurt manages to save Natalie before they were trapped. As the two men leave, Margaret appears in the car and begins attacking Riker's face, causing him to crash the car. The police arrive and carry them to the hospital as Margaret watches with delight. The kids, Wes and Brenda prepare a toast for bringing Boyd and Riker to custody and for Margaret. As Wes and Brenda leave, the kids and Comfort notice Margaret sitting on a counter and winks at them as she disappears. Category:Paranormal Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Protectors Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mute Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genius Category:Loyal Category:Tragic